


Stories

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, the power of stories as education devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Claudia and Rayla consider the power of stories as educational devices.





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had this as a chapter in what was to become a ficlet collection, but I've decided it would be much easier to just have everything separated so it gets to be its own story.

Despite it overall seeming a good decision, there are times when Rayla wonders if she really should have given Claudia a second chance.The other girl is young, just like her.She was taught the ways of her culture from a very young age, just like Rayla was.She is quite capable of change and strives to be a better person on a regular basis, which is good.But there are moments when Claudia will say something and Rayla flinches.It’s usually a comment about elves.

There’s a lot Claudia is still unlearning.Rayla doesn’t and never did expect an overnight transition.But sometimes it gets frustrating and her patience wears thin.It’s a huge thing, she’s done, by staying in Katolis.Granted she’s also been assigned to remain here as an ambassador of sorts, since her time with the princes meant she is currently the most up-to-date in accurate information on humans of the elves.But still.She doesn’t have to choose to spend that time with Claudia.

There’s a soft knock at her door.Rayla turns from her window to it.“Come in.”

The doorknob jiggles and then the door opens with a squeak.Claudia stands at the entrance.There is no readable expression on her face.She approaches Rayla.

“So, about earlier,” Claudia begins, and now there is true regret on her face.“I’m sorry about my comment, about the star elves.It wasn’t—”

“It was _gross_.”Rayla interrupts.“And inaccurate, rude, and downright insulting.Is that truly what humans think of them?”

Claudia sighs.“Just a little.I have an idea if you’re willing to help, but _only_ if you want to.”She takes a packet of parchment out of her bag.“I was thinking.I know there’s a lot of bad assumptions we still have on elves and it weighs on you to always be the one to correct them.What if we had a different way of educating everyone?”She offers out the parchment to Rayla.“Which then got me thinking even more.I learned, and I think a lot of others did too because of stories they were told when they were little, about how horrible elves are and that kind of thing.We could create and put out better stories, and then people would know more without you having to explain all the time.”Claudia stops.“So, what do you say?”

Rayla smiles as she flips through the parchment packet, so far there’s only a lot of ideas, notes, and scribbles, but they’re ideas, notes, and scribbles with _potential._

“I like it,” She eventually says.It is a good idea, and it will mean she can spend the rest of the day telling Claudia all the best things about being an elf.


End file.
